


Seguridad no requerida

by randomsociopath



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond cree que Q necesita entrenamiento de defensa propia adicional. Q cree que Bond no sabe en lo que se mete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguridad no requerida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * A translation of [Security Not Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016321) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

La sonrisa que jugaba en la esquina de los labios de Q era casi salvaje. Bond miró con estupefacción mientras trabajaba para conciliar los últimos minutos en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido él el que quedara de espalda?  
  
Por supuesto, la risa contenida que emanaba de toda la habitación no hizo nada para calmar la creciente incredulidad de que acababa de ser derribado por su intendente.  
  
Y era justo lo que necesitaba. Un público.  
  
La sonrisa de Q se volvió suave cuando inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de Bond. "James," respiró, alcanzando hacia abajo con una mano recorriendo con sus dedos amorosamente a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bond. "La próxima vez que te diga que no se requerirán tus servicios" - sus ojos se abrieron monótonos mientras agarraba la barbilla de Bond - "créeme."  
  
~~~  
  
Había comenzado bastante simple.  
  
Bond y Q habían estado cogiendo por la mejor parte de dos meses. En ese momento, la preocupación de Bond por la seguridad de Q había crecido de manera exponencial. Q necesitaba entrenamiento de defensa, y tenía que ser mejor que el trabajo deplorable al que MI6 hizo que todos sus ejecutivos pasaran.  
  
Bond entró a la oficina de Q sin un golpe. Él nunca se molestó en llamar nunca más - no es que lo hubiera hecho antes. "Tenemos que hablar".  
  
Q dejó su soldador y miró a Bond, con sus ojos de búho detrás de un par de anteojos de aumento. "¿Te puedo ayudar, 007?"  
  
"Cuando las puertas están cerradas, llámame -"  
  
"Las puertas del MI6 son muy superiores a las puertas de mi oficina, Bond," Q le recordó mientras se quitaba las gafas. Los puso al lado de su proyecto actual y volvió su atención de nuevo a Bond. "Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"  
  
"Tú necesitas entrenamiento de defensa personal", declaró Bond, sin molestarse en fingir.  
  
"No, yo no," Q respondió simplemente. Se volvió de nuevo a su proyecto - una placa de circuito con sus diversas piezas dispersas sobre el escritorio - y se puso las gafas sin decir nada más.  
  
Bond lo miró con recelo. Él no esperaba un rechazo soso. Cuando Q no estaba en el apartamento de Bond, vivía en el MI6. Pasaba casi el tiempo sin lidiar con el mundo real. No había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien como él pudiera sobrevivir a un ataque. Tan inteligente como Q era, Bond esperaba que entendiera eso.  
  
Se inclinó hacia abajo, las manos planas sobre la mesa de Q, y se quedó hasta Q le miró a los ojos. Poco a poco, Bond dijo, "Q, por favor, sólo haz esto por mí. Esa broma de clase que tienen para los ejecutivos no hará nada más que detener un atracador exceso de celo. Y yo no puedo salir en otra misión hasta que sepa que estás a salvo aquí".  
  
Q resopló con frustración, poniendo los anteojos hacia abajo. "Bond, te aseguro, ningún entrenamiento extra es completamente necesario. Estoy bien.  
  
"Voy a ser el juez de eso," Bond respondió obstinadamente. "Te quiero en el anillo de combate a las 1800 horas."  
  
Q suspiró. "No te va a gustar el resultado final."  
  
~~~  
  
La habitación estaba medio llena con agentes de campo cuando Bond llegó a los diez minutos antes. Eso fue lo que obtuvo por decirle a Alec. Dos palabras, y al parecer todo el mundo quería venir a ver exactamente de que estaba hecho el intendente.  
  
Bond se acercó a Alec, que estaba casualmente apoyado contra la pared del fondo. "¿Exactamente a cuántas personas le has dicho acerca de esto?",  preguntó en tono acusador.  
  
"Yo nunca admitiré que dije nada a nadie", comentó Alec con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
"Eres un puto pendejo, ¿lo sabías?" Bond susurró amenazadoramente mientras llenaba el espacio de Alec. "Lo último que necesito es un montón de cachorros mirando a Q potencialmente resquebrajarse bajo la presión de un ataque físico. Tienen que respetarlo, Alec".  
  
Alec se enderezó y miró a Bond. "¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que si los agentes alcanzan a ver cuán mal entrenados los ejecutivos están, algo podría cambiar?  
  
Bond se detuvo en seco. Después de todo, eso era exactamente lo que él estaba tratando de hacer por Q. "Veo tu punto," concedió. "Pero si alguien le da una mierda después de esto, tú vas a ser él que los mate. ¿Entendido?"  
  
"Yo estaría feliz," dijo Alec, demasiado alegremente.  
  
Al sonido de un suave clic, Bond se volvió para ver Q caminando a través de la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento. Se detuvo a la vista frente a él y resopló, "Encantador", antes de subir al ring y escalarlo en silencio.  
  
"Sabes que esto podría ser -" Alec no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que Bond se alejara.  
  
Se deslizó entre las cuerdas y fue a pararse frente a Q, que estaba mirándolo ferozmente. Bond dio Q una sonrisa un tanto apologética y dijo: "Culpa Alec."  
  
Q entrecerró los ojos a Bond. "Yo te culpo por iniciar todo esto para empezar."  
  
"Me parece bien", Bond se encogió de hombros. "¿Vamos a empezar?"  
  
"Listo cuando tú lo estés."  
  
Bond asintió y se puso de pie más recto. "Puesto que ya has pasado por el entrenamiento de MI6, ¿por qué no empezamos por ahí y veamos cómo podemos mejorarlo? Si no me equivoco, sólo te enseñaron "desarmar y correr ', ¿correcto? Vamos a necesitar un arma para esto..." Se calló y miró a su alrededor. Había planeado agarrar una de las armas de entrenamiento del casillero establecido para el uso de los agentes, pero se había olvidado de cuando él había entrado en una casa de locos    
  
Un destello de metal captó la mirada de Bond, y se volvió para ver Q tirando de una Walther de la cintura de su pantalón. La sostuvo casualmente en su palma para Bond y le preguntó: "¿Funcionará? Y antes de que lo preguntes, por supuesto que está descargada".  
  
Bond sonrió y tomó la pistola. Siempre podía contar en que su intendente viniera preparado. "Sí, esto va a servir." Sostuvo la pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de Q de manera constante. "Ahora, ¿por qué no…"  
  
Y entonces él estaba desarmado, el arma nivelada a su propia cabeza.  
  
Desde detrás de la boca del cañón, Q le sonrió con picardía. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"  
  
Tomó Bond un momento para reproducir de nuevo en su cabeza lo que había sucedido. Q le había desarmado. No era posible, pero Q le había desarmado. Un rápido agarre, giro, y Bond estaba mirando a su propia maldita arma.  
  
Bond miró parpadeando. "¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?"  
  
Exasperadamente, Q simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "¿Te gustaría tratar de recuperarla?", preguntó con una voz inocente.  
  
Sin darle una advertencia, Bond avanzó hacia Q. Se estiró para agarrar la muñeca de Q para girarlo, tirando del brazo de Q detrás de su espalda, le agarró por la nuca de Q, pero antes de que pudiera compra, Q torció el brazo fijado por el interior de Bond mantenga y se deslizó hacia un lado. Bond perdió su posición en Q, pero se aferró a su brazo.  
  
Bond sonrió maliciosamente a Q; los ojos de Q brillaron peligrosamente en respuesta. Dejó caer el arma y volvió su muñeca completamente para apretar el antebrazo de Bond. Él agarró con la otra mano, también, y giró, lanzando a Bond en una voltereta perfecta, y golpeándolo sobre el tapete.  
  
Ni un segundo más tarde, Q a horcajadas sobre Bond, con las manos puestas sobre su cabeza.  
  
~~~  
  
Después de Q se fuera, Bond aún no se había hecho mucho más que sentarse en el colchoneta. Se volvió para mirar al sonido de la risa estridente de Alec mientras entraba en el anillo de entrenamiento con Bond. "Tú sabes, él es generalmente más amable cuando él me quiere sobre mi espalda," Bond murmuró a su amigo. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"  
  
Alec se rió más fuerte mientras ayudaba a Bond a pararse. "¿Honestamente? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?" Alec sonrió ante la expresión confundida de Bond. "Q ha entrenado en al menos tres formas diferentes de artes marciales, así como lucha callejera y defensa propia avanzada. Ha sido durante años". Él negó con la cabeza afablemente. "Estoy decepcionado de ti, amigo. Yo no soy el que lo está follando, y hasta yo sé eso".  
  
Bond miró fijo a Alec. "¿Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe?", preguntó antes de mirar a su alrededor con recelo.  
  
"Oh, Cristo, no." Alec respondió. "Bueno, algunos lo sabían. El resto sólo lo supo después de que les dije. Es por eso que están todos aquí. Querían ver si el pequeño Intendente flacucho realmente podría patearle el culo al infame de 007".  
  
El chasquido de la mandíbula de Alec cuando el puño de Bond hizo contacto fue muy satisfactorio.  
  
Hubiese sido aún más satisfactorio si se hubiera roto en realidad. Uno siempre podía tener la esperanza.  
  
~~~  
  
Bond se dirigió a la oficina de Q y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de visitantes. Q estaba de vuelta soldando su placa de circuito. "Podrías haberme dicho," Bond comenzó, sin esperar a Q a que mirara hacia arriba. "Q, hemos estado juntos por un par de meses; nos conocemos mucho más tiempo que eso. ¿Cómo es que sólo ahora estoy aprendiendo que eres… " - le hizo un gesto con la mano a Q, en busca de las palabras adecuadas "…una especie de guerrero ninja secreto "  
  
Sin detenerse, Q respondió, muy de hecho, "Nunca surgió."  
  
Bond suspiró. "¿Y mucho antes? ¿No podías haberme dicho entonces? "  
  
"Parecías tan decidido."  
  
"Me has hecho quedar como un tonto ahí."  
  
Q miró a Bond en sorpresa. Después de un momento, suspiró y colocó el soldador cuidadosamente al lado de la placa de circuito. "Yo no sabía que todas esas personas estarían allí," dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba los lentes de aumento y los puso abajo, también. Se volvió para mirar a Bond. "Y tú fuiste un poco pendejo cuando viniste disparado aquí antes."  
  
"Sólo estoy preocupado -"  
  
Q levantó una mano para detenerlo. "Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muy consciente de como ese rasgo protector tuyo puede sacar lo mejor de ti. Tú deberías confiar en mí, sin embargo, a veces. "  
  
"Confío en ti", dijo Bond con sinceridad. Fue aterrador lo mucho que confiaba en Q. "Pero aun así deberías habérmelo dicho".  
  
Q se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Se apoyó en el otro lado frente a Bond. ―Tienes razón. Debería haberte dicho hace bastante tiempo. Nunca pensé en ello, para ser perfectamente honesto". Él entrecerró los ojos en tono acusador. "Dicho esto, aun así merecías la paliza que recibiste hace rato."  
  
"Tal vez un poco," Bond admitió con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
Q sonrió cariñosamente. Se inclinó para tomar la cara de Bond en sus manos para un casto beso suave. "Deja de ser un pendejo tan paranoico," respiró cuando el beso se rompió.  
  
"Nunca," Bond respondió, riendo. Él capturó la boca de Q para otro beso.  
  
"Está bien," Q resopló alrededor de los labios de Bond. "Por lo menos has sido debidamente advertido que sé cómo mantenerte en línea."  
  
"Voy a recordar eso si tú me muestras esta noche cómo se me desarmaste. En mi apartamento. Preferiblemente mientras estemos desnudos".  
  
La boca de Q curvó en una pequeña sonrisa pecaminosa. “Con mucho gusto”.

**Author's Note:**

> arse: pendejo, España - gilipollas, Argentina/Uruguay - boludo


End file.
